Hidden Feelings
by tfssmile
Summary: Tom can't deal with it anymore, he has to tell him. Flones.
1. Chapter 1

"What an amazing show!" Danny exclaimed, as he pated Tom on the back in a well done kind of way.  
"Haha, y-yeah." Tom stuttered. Luckily Danny didn't question it.  
It was true though, the show they had just played was incredible. It had been the first date of their Memory Lane tour and it felt so amazing to be on the road and touring again. The thing was though, Tom could no longer deal with the touching from Danny on stage. It was enough being around him, that made Tom want to throw himself on the younger male and kiss him, with out the sucking of neck on stage.

Tom was openly gay... to his band mates, Fletch and Tommy. He hadn't told his parents yet, because telling Fletch was enough worry for him as it is.

* * *

As we were saying, the show was incredible.  
Halfway through their third song, Tom could see Danny out of the corner of his eye, sauntering over to him. He ignored it and carried on singing and concentrating on the chords he was playing. He knew what was coming, and braced himself for the impulse of tickling and neck sucking that was about to occur.

Tom glanced over at Dougie, who was concentrating very hard on his bass, but glanced up when Tom was about to look away again; laughing, obviously because of the way Danny was coming over to Tom.  
_He's walking very slowly_ Tom thought to himself, but as soon as he did, he felt warm lips on his neck; sucking lightly and was being leant on by the younger male.  
Tom could feel the neck of Danny's guitar on his back, and decided to concentrate on that, otherwise if he concentrated on his neck, well things may happen that he would definitely regret.  
The crowd had erupted into a load of cheers and screaming for the 'flones' moment. At that moment, Tom looked up from his guitar and saw a fan frantically waving a banner saying:

**FLONES 4EVA  
DJ+TF 4 LYF**

Tom cringed at the awful grammar but then smiled, a hell of a lot. Did the fans actually want them to be together?

* * *

Danny flopped down next to Dougie on the tourbus. "Have you seen Tom, mate?" He asked the youngest band member, who was way too interested in what Harry was saying to him to listen to Danny. After about a minute, Danny sighed, obviously not being listened to and went off to his bunk. _Tom's bunk's underneath mine, maybe he's there_ Danny said to himself and he walked up the bus stairs to the top level.  
As he got closer, he heard very quiet sobbing coming from Tom's bunk, as if his cries were being muffled by a pillow.  
"Tom, mate?" Silence.  
"T-bag?" He asked again. Danny laughed at himself, he loved that nickname, and was quite proud that he had come up with it. A stifled giggled came from the bunk, but was quickly followed by a lot of sniffs.

* * *

Tom kicked himself for laughing at Danny calling him T-bag. _Maybe if I shut up, he'll go away..._ Tom thought to himself, and continued to lay face first onto a pillow, trying to keep his cries stifled.  
He hated the fact that he was so feminine and couldn't stop his emotions. Once he started crying, he was off. He mentally laughed at the time that he watched Titanic with Danny and cried so much that Danny had to take him to bed_, that was a great moment_ Tom said to himself, feeling the blush come to his cheeks.  
Tom felt the breeze as the curtain to his bunk opened, "aww, Tommy, what's wrong?" Danny bolton accent sailing strong. _Oh shit. _  
Tom just shuffled closer to the wall of the bunk and curled himself up into a ball, moving as far away from Danny as possible. _Danny will never love me back, I'm just an ugly, gay guy surrounded by straight guys who have_ _girlfriends and wives._  
Danny moved closer to the sobbing band member and hesitantly moved out his hand to rub the back of the older male.  
"Iloveyou." Tom mumbled into his knees, but then instantly kicked himself for being so stupid with his verbal diarrhea. Why the hell did he say that?!  
"What was that?"  
"I.. I... I said... I said I l-love y-you..." Tom said after a very long pause of about a minute and a half.  
"Aww, I love you too Tommy boy!" Danny replied.  
Tom did a double take, "w-what?!" He looked up slightly, to see the smiling northerner. His heart skipped a couple of beats. _Did he really just say he loved me back..._  
Just as Tom was about to leap on Danny, he said, "I said that I love you too. I've known you for 10 years, Tom. You're literally like a brother to me, of course I'm gonna love you."  
Tom deflated. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and pulled apart in front of him.  
He kept the smile though, just so Danny could leave and he could once again cry a river of tears.  
"You sure there isn't anything else? Did you only want to say that?" Danny asked; concerned.  
Tom nodded half-heartedly.  
"Okay, that's a bit strange, Tom. But if you're sure you're fine, I'm gonna go back downstairs and chill out after the amazing show!" Tom nodded again and Danny skipped off.

Tom looked down at his pillow and realised just how much he had cried. He just mentally shrugged and turned it over; once again starting his crying fest into the very cold side of the fluffy pillow.

* * *

An hour later, Tom had plucked up enough courage to go downstairs and chill out with the rest of the guys. He slumped down next to Dougie and watch Harry and Danny play FIFA.  
About 5 minutes after he had sat down, Danny jumped up and cheered. A lot. He had won. Tom smiled and laughed. He loved seeing Danny happy, it made him happy. He didn't realise Dougie was looking at him.  
"You fancy him, don't you?" Dougie whispered to Tom. It startled him and made him squeal the tiniest bit.  
"Shh!" Tom hissed at Dougie.  
"Sorry, but you do, don't you?" Dougie smirked.  
Tom looked down in shame, "yes.. I know. Judge me now!"  
"I'm not judging you!"  
"How did you guess?"  
"Well, you're a gay guy in a band with three straight guys, who are attractive to many people, especially the little one who plays bass," Dougie smirked and wiggled his eyebrows; making Tom laugh, "also, the way you're looking at Danny suggests that you love him." Dougie finished a-matter-of-factly. Tom was shocked about how much Dougie knew.  
Tom looked down again; not saying anything.  
"I suggest that you tell him. I would if I were you. He won't take it badly, I promise you." Dougie nudged Tom and told him to look in the direction of the stairs, which Danny were walking up, giving the impression that he was going to bed now.  
Tom gulped, braced himself and got up, "thanks Butty," Tom laughed, ruffling the younger band member's hair.  
"Hey! Don't mess with the hair!" He said, pretending to cry, "but no problem, anytime."

* * *

Tom was nearing his bunk when he heard the northerner yell, "well that's just FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC ISN'T IT!" Tom ran to the bunk.  
"Danny, mate! Are you alright?" Tom pulled the curtain and looked into the bunk of the boltoner, who was staring at his phone, a text message by the looks of things.  
"Girlfriend's just bloody broken up with me, hasn't she?" Tom could see the angry building up on Danny's face but the tears were slowly catching up, and suddenly he erupted into tears, giving Tom a shock.  
Tom hesitantly climbed into the bunk and wrapped his arms around Danny. Danny snuggled into Tom, and Tom could feel a smile appearing on his face.  
Danny's crying was getting heavier, "hey, hey. Shh.. it's alright. She wasn't worth it." Tom soothed, rocking them slowly back and forth for comfort.

Tom loved Danny, and even though Danny didn't love him back in the same way, he'd rather have him a a brother figure than not having him at all.  
He might tell Danny one day, but for now, he just wanted to hold him in his arms for the time he could, and not think of anything more.

**A/N: Hey guys! I would just like to point out that I have nothing against Georgia. I think she's amazing and I look up to her a lot, but I just made her break up with Danny to help the storyline.  
Might continue this on as a fanfic.. not sure yet.  
I don't like begging, but reviews would be nice, so I would know how to improve and such, pleasums.  
Okay, bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"B-but she.. she was j-just s-so per..perfect and.. and sh-she's..." Danny stuttered through tears.  
"Shh.. it will be okay." Tom soothed, rubbing his back slowly; his arms still wrapped around the shaking male, in a tight comforting grip.  
"th-thank you, Tom. I don't know.. don't know what I-I'd do.. do with o-out you..." His sobs were slowing down now.  
"Well, I'm glad I found you now." Tom laughed, and kissed Danny on the top of his head. He sat up straight and panicked. Why did he do that? _Shitting fuck _he thought to himself. Danny had frozen as well. He got out the bunk quickly; in shock, thanking Tom again once more and coming up with an excuse for why he had to leave so quickly, saying he remembered Harry wanted something.  
"Bullshit," Tom said to himself once Danny was out of earshot, "he just wanted to get away because a gay guy kissed him. Eurgh." Tom lay down and thought about his life. Why was he so open?  
He was there for a good half an hour just thinking about what things would be like if he hadn't of told the guys. Obviously the fans didn't know, he was just a single straight guy for all they knew...  
That made him think, maybe he needed to tell them and get out a bit more.. meet a few guys, maybe start a relationship with someone he wasn't with 24/7 who also happened to be his best mate.

Tom was pretty surprised he hadn't cried yet. Maybe the heart-to-heart with Danny made him realise that he should control his feelings more?  
He had also realised in this time that he was surprisingly tired, so he closed his eyes, and set off onto the road that took him into dreamland.

* * *

McFly were in Birmingham for the second gig of the tour, and literally everyone was buzzing. Neil the guitar tech was hopping around from guitar to guitar; humming, Tommy was dancing and even Fletch was doing some type of singing.  
"Morning guys!" Danny greeted the crew as him and the guys walked into the venue.

Danny still couldn't get over last night. It had happened so fast. He was playing FIFA, and then got dumped, and then was crying with Tom, and then he got up very fast and started drinking beer with Harry. There was a certain part of it though that he couldn't remember, but it was the reason that Tom was avoiding eye contact with him.

* * *

"Why Thomas, you're looking magnificently gay today." Dougie laughed jokingly as he took a seat next to Tom.  
"Shut up! I wanted to be comfy!" Tom held his scarf against his face as he tried to hide his blush. The truth was that he wanted to blend into everything as much as possible today so that Danny didn't try to confront him about last night, so wearing all grey made that possible. He knew he was acting like an 8 year old, but he wasn't ready to share his feelings after that.  
When he thought about it, he supposed he did kinda did look more... feminine than usual, with his scarf, low slung tracksuit bottoms and spiky blonde bed head.  
"So anyway, did you talk to him?" Dougie inquired, rocking from side to side on his chair.  
Tom hid further into his scarf, "idontwannatalkaboutit." He mumbled into the fabric.  
"Right.. okaay. You do need to tell him Tom. I can tell that it's eating you away." Dougie said knowingly. Tom just nodded. Even though he knew it was true, he was sick of Dougie getting involved. He knew that he sounded incredibly selfish but he felt like he needed his own space.  
Dougie then leant towards Tom and whispered in his ear, "and I'd tell him before he licks you on stage." That made Tom laugh a lot.  
Dougie then fell off his chair after leaning too close to Tom, and it toppled over causing everyone to laugh a lot and Dougie to groan in pain.

After the shenanigans of the youngest band member, Tom got up and walked over to his guitar and sat down; starting to play a soft tune whilst thinking about how much his love life sucked.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! They mean so much!  
I apologise for this chapter being so short compared to the first one!  
I would also like to add that I know Harry doesn't drink, but it fitted the plot and also, I'm sorry that he hasn't been in it much, but I have a storyline for him coming soon.  
Also, I wrote this at 2am, so I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes as I am literally running on flat coke atm..  
So cheers guys! :D Byeee**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter: Rainb0wF1sh **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N NUMERO UNO: There are sexual-like references in this chapter (luckily I changed it to Rated T ;))**

* * *

"Tom, mate?"  
"Toooooomm!"  
"Earth to Fletcher!"  
Harry tapped the guitarist on the shoulder, and then waved in his face to try and bring him back the real world. The soft melody stopped, and Tom blinked a couple of times, before looking up to see the drummer's face only a few inches away from his own.  
"Ahh, sorry dude, got a bit lost in the tune then." Tom laughed, putting his guitar down next to him. Harry laughed as well before saying, "oh no, its alright, was just gonna say we're popping down to sound check now."  
Tom looked at his watch. _It was 5 already?!_ Bloody hell, he'd been there for 2 hours.  
"Okaay mate, I'll see you in about 10 minutes? I just want to have a quick shower."

* * *

Tom walked to the dressing room, with his guitar, once again playing the same soft melody as earlier. He made a mental note to write lyrics to that tune in his hotel room later.  
He walked into the dressing room, that was definitely _not_ big enough for four people to get ready in, and started to remove his shirt on the way to the shower room.

What he didn't realise though was that Danny was also taking a shower.  
Tom walked into the shower room, steam instantly hitting him. When he saw the back of the naked brunette though, thats when his heart stopped. It stopped, and then picked up speed again. Tom couldn't avert this eyes, they just stayed on the perfect muscle of Danny's back. His eyes trailed lower. Luckily, Danny had his back to the older guitarist otherwise Tom wouldn't be able to control himself.  
That's when he felt the slight twinge down in his groin area. And then realised that he was wearing tracksuit bottoms. And in that moment, the shower was being turned off.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shitting fuck. Fucking shit. Fuck. Shit._

Tom legged it out of the shower room, and into the bathroom furthest away so that he could relieve himself of the thing that was happening in this boxers. What didn't help was that he couldn't get that image out of his head. The perfectly molded back, the amazing hips, those perfect... _TOM SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ he yelled in his head.

* * *

It was now after the show and what an amazing yet worrying show that was for Tom. Naked Danny would just not get out of head. So when Danny sauntered over to Tom and did his traditional neck sucking, all Tom could think of was Danny being naked and his... yeah you get the picture.

Once back in his hotel room, he lay on his bed and thought about the day, when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He couldn't work out whether this was a good thing or not.  
When he opened the door, he was greeted by a very happy looking Dougie, smiling from ear to ear.  
"We're going out for drinks, and you're coming with us." Dougie then barged joyfully past Tom into the room and went straight to the overnight bag.  
After throwing some of Tom's best clothes at the shocked bassist, he then planted him self on the end on the bed and started to swing his legs.  
"What.. when.. why...?" Tom stuttered, clumsily holding the clothes.  
"I packed them when you were sleeping. Go on, change." Dougie continued to smile a lot.  
Tom stumbled into the bathroom confusedly, and started to get changed. That was when he remembered what he had said to himself the previous night. He was gonna go out with the guys tonight, let his hair down (metaphorically of course) and actually have fun for once.

* * *

**A/N NUMERO TWO: Hey guys! I'm sorry I took about 15 years to update this... I have 3 reasons. **

**1) I literally had no ideas whatsoever.  
2) When I did have ideas, it took me a while to figure out how to write it, as I've never written anything remotely sexual before, so sorry if its incredibly cringey...  
3) I've been feeling incredibly down lately and I have come to the conclusion that I need to go to a doctors and actually find out if I have depression or not.. (god, that was hard to type without crying). I don't want to say too much because I don't want to sound like I'm attention seeking but I needed to get it off my chest. So in short, I've been crying every single night hysterically, and been having a few thoughts lately that no one should ever think.  
So I'd like to say now, if anyone has anything they need to talk about, I'm always here for any of you, so you can either DM on twitter ( _dansclick) or message me on tumblr (erhrmehrgerhd) and I'll try my best to help.**

**Okay guys, thanks for waiting and thanks for the reviews! You're all amazing! :D**

**P.S. Oh yeah! Sorry that this is such a short chapter! I'll try and make them a lot longer next time.. and also, Harry's bit will be coming in the next 2 chapters I think, so that will make it a lot more interesting.**

**P.S.S. And another thing, I almost made it so that Danny was wanking over Tom in the shower, but that is way too generic and such a stereotypical slash fic plot, so I didn't write it. Okay, this author's note is way too long. Bye!  
**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!**

I'm sorry about this, and I thought I would never write one of these because frankly, they really annoy me... but I had to because I haven't updated in ages and I need to explain my self...

Well actually, I already have in the authors note on my last chapter so...

But yeah, I need to make a schedule that will actually keep me updating frequently. So, I think I'm gonna try and update every friday and/or saturday.. That sounds reasonable.

Also, I do have ideas going on but sometimes I have real trouble writing them down, so if anyone wants to PM me some ideas sometimes.. obviously I will credit you for it :')

So thank you for reading this _not_ chapter, and I will try and update on friday, if not, saturday.

Cheers! Bye Guys!

- Briony

Oh! And I would like to thank **kbeto** for all the amazing reviews! Thank you so much!


End file.
